The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the automatic sidewise insertion of one or more cores of any desired length into the wedge formed by the supporting rolls of arborless winding machines.
It is known practice to insert from the side cores of any desired length and of different lengths into the wedge formed by the supporting rolls in machines for the arborless winding of webs of material. This may be done by pushing the cores manually and successively in the desired sequence from the side into the machine, or by placing the cores successively on a feed track and then pushing them into the machine all at once. Both methods are rather time-consuming; and in the latter case the feed track must be of considerable length.